Trowa's Vow
by Shini
Summary: Another poem by Shini...pretty dark....But OK... PLEASE review! That is my main problem right now...people read but they don't tell me what they think!


Ok, sorry this is a deathfic...It was not written thus but yaoi fans can read into it easily....My friends have enjoyed this poem so I thought I would present it here...I am not trying to be sadistic to Trowa fans...PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Trowa's Vow  
I need to explain myself one final time before I die,  
That my words be heard before they are gone forever,  
Because no one will listen...I rarely talk.  
I am The Silencer, with death on my wings, and I have finally met my match  
In my life, I met one of those souls that only crosses your life once,  
One of those people who you would take a bullet for,  
A true friend, that was Quatre.1  
So fragile, and somewhat weak,  
Yet with a sort of wisdom beyond my reach,  
A certain joy I couldn't understand,  
But I miss my point.  
Back on earth, we decided to lay low.  
There were still the execution orders to deal with.  
I knew we shouldn't have gone,  
But it was so peaceful, so calm,  
And the innocence was too good, too beautiful.  
We were trying to be cautious... Where did we go wrong?  
Duo was next door,   
Quatre was simply recognized as a guest, and I had a room adjoining to his,  
Strength in numbers, right?  
That night, I decided to check on Quatre, saw he was sleeping so peacefully.  
Couldn't help it, sat down on the chair beside the bed. (Keep your mind out of the gutter)  
Thought on Quatre. The little innocent, the angel of the group.  
Why did you join such destruction?  
I know it kills you to fight, I know it hurts you,  
And I know you feel inadequate,  
I know how you have nightmares of your father and sister,  
And I know how it kills you when you think of those colonies you destroyed,  
So why continue?  
I turn to go when I hear a noise...  
Slight, but sure.  
Duo? No.  
As I crack the door I see an officer. And I know its not the police.   
Damn.  
I step quickly over to where Quatre lays, cover his mouth,   
And flip him out of bed as his eyes go wide.  
"Quatre, they're here."  
I see his eyes narrow as he shuts out the fear, and a grim mask covers his face.  
"We have to get out of here."  
"How?"  
"Are you armed?" I can tell he hates to ask.   
He knows the holiday is over, and it kills me to watch his acceptance of the fact.  
"Yeah. You?"  
He turns to his pillow, and draws out a weapon. "But only if absolutely necessary."  
"Quatre, they'll kill us otherwise."  
He bows his head, thinking. "Can we escape out the window?"  
"Too high"  
"The we'll hide until they find us."  
The certainty of this in his eyes makes me shiver, but I have no regrets, unlike him.  
We crouch behind the bed, making as little noise as possible.  
I can see the resignation in his eyes, and it scares me, that he, one of my closest friends,   
Feels it only logical now that he will die,  
So I make a vow that he won't. Not here. Not now. I will not let him die.  
He is the one the people need, a negotiator and a friend, not some silent clown,  
Not some silent killer.  
The door opens a crack, and a man in an Oz uniform slips in,  
No time to think-and then he's gone, while the shot echoes through the halls.  
The others come running  
We shoot frantically at the incoming soldiers as they surround us,  
Closer  
Shoot fire Scream  
Die  
Die  
Click..  
I come back to myself as I realize that I have no more bullets.  
Quatre is staring at me, the fear in his eyes mixed with a cold despair.  
Then, I spot a fallen soldier, his gun within reach,  
Lunge...pain  
I hear a crack as my side seems to explode in agony,  
With a scream, I fall. Everything fades to black.  
I awaken laying behind the bed, listening to Quatre frantically shooting.  
Then, a silence. A pause.  
A far off shot, and a scream.  
A closer shot. Another scream.  
Then Duo comes bursting into the room, coldly shooting everyone as he vaults onto our side.  
"Quatre!"  
Another scream, and I hear Duo curse as he looks at me with a solemn face.  
"We can't win this. Quatre?"  
He nods, blood running down his shoulder as he tries to shoot the thing left-handed.  
Then, he turns to me, and blanches  
"T-Trowa? Oh, shades..."  
He jerks again, and passes out.  
Duo stops shooting as he turns to me.  
"Trowa, can you walk?"  
I try to smile. Not likely.  
He notices my reaction, and I see him falter.  
"I-I can't get them all. We have to surrender."  
"No."  
"What?" He looks afraid now. Very afraid.  
"Listen...Quatre has a shoulder wound. A doctor can fix that.   
If you can get him out of here I can stay behind and hold until you come back."   
I wish I was as brave as those words sound.  
Duo is not so easily fooled.  
"No. No."  
"Trust me, God of Death, it's better this way. Quatre-we all need him.   
He is our strategist, our negotiator, he has an influential name...  
He is the one you will need to bring order and justice to the people when the war is over.   
You need him, not some half baked clown."  
Now Duo is angry. "Damn you, you're not some half baked clown-you're-"  
His eyes are bright with unshed tears as his face contorts with emotion and he turns and shoots three or four approaching soldiers.  
"Just leave me here."  
"I won't let you do this to me!"  
"But you would expect me to let you do the same for me in this position."  
His face hardens.  
"Damn!"  
"Please. Duo, go. But don't let them catch me alive."  
"No." I here a little catch in his voice.  
"Now, dammit!"  
He turns to me once more. "Trowa..."  
"Hurry!"  
A small tear trickles down his face.  
"I-I will never forget this. I won't let you die in vain."  
I shut my eyes tight and begin to think.  
My mother, my father, my beautiful sister Catherine, and how she tried to protect me.  
Quatre, smiling and laughing as we talk in one of those rare peaceful respites.  
I almost don't feel the knife whip across my throat.  
Almost.  
The agony is blinding and I scream, long and loud.  
I feel a pulsing wetness run down my chest as I open my eyes to see Duo scoop Quatre up.  
He turns to the soldiers, and the anger almost twists his face beyond recognition  
As he curses the them to the lowest hells.  
I hear a crash and see the window explode, and Duo leaps through it,   
Quatre still cradled in his arms.   
His hair forms a golden halo that blurs to cover all that I see.  
Then my senses kick in with acute awareness  
The smell of blood filling the air,  
The warm substance pouring out of my neck,  
The sound of the soldiers advancing,  
The pain itself almost kills me.  
Then all goes silent  
All is quiet,  
And I see Quatre smiling again, happy again.   
I see the way he seems to glow from the inside,  
And I know in my heart that I have done the right thing.  
And as the silence threatens to engulf me,  
I smile.  
  
  
There you have it- Deathfic by Shini. Please respond but don't hurt me too badly- (looks nervously to right at mob patiently waiting for her to stop typing- they are all smiling sadistically) Anyhow...Bye!  
(Hits save and runs...Mob follows...Riot ensues...Chaos is good...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
